


Calm after the storm

by aredblush



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost!Yancy takes care of Mako and Raleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the lovely , who generously bid on me on :) She asked for "Mako/Raleigh domestic bliss with ghost!Yancy watching over". If there's something I love, it is domestic bliss :) Add a caring ghost and basically I can die happy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on [dreamWidth](http://aredblush.dreamwidth.org/91829.html) | [Tumblr](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/post/73231706761/ghost-yancy-takes-care-of-mako-and-raleigh)


End file.
